The Tragedy
by AJ Cooper
Summary: One September 11, 2001, made Pearl Harbor look like a cake walk. What happens now?


**I wanted to do a 'fanfic' if that's appropriate of Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego on September 11. This is it. Also, there are characters deaths, even a couple familiar to you guys, so just a heads up.**

* * *

_**September 11, 2001 - 8:40 AM EST**_

Ivy and Zack laughed at the scene before them. The CHIEF of ACME, was tap dancing on a German figure. It was one of the rare days off; the Player was at the World Trade Center for a field trip, but she promised to fill them in once it was over. Since the world now knew the Cartoon world of their internet was real, everyone wanted to get a shot at catching the elusive Carmen Sandiego; the most infamous Master Thief of the Players' times.

Suddenly, a C5 opened, with Detectives Tatyanna and her partner Thomas. Their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Chief! Turn on the news!" Tatyanna exclaimed, breathless.

"Why? What's going on?" Zack asked. The only time Thomas was with Tatyanna, was when something terrible happened.

"Just trust me. It shocked even VILE," the Russian replied.

The Chief gasped. "This is a sick joke... right?" he asked, hope in his voice. He turned even paler when he got shakes of heads in return. "Oh no, this is not good. Calling all former and older ACME agents. The World Trade Center was just hit. Report there, immediately. I repeat, this is an immediate Code Red!" The Chief exclaimed, opening a C5 for Tatyanna, Thomas and Ivy, leaving the youngest Detective at the moment there with the Chief.

**_September 11, 2001 - 8:46 AM EST_**

When Ivy, Thomas and Tatyanna arrived on the scene in New York City, it flabbergasted them to see VILE henchmen working with the First responders. They could see Al Loy inject a sedative into a victim. They knew the person was beyond help.

"Detectives? What are you doing here?" a stunned voice the three knew all too well, caused them to turn around. Carmen looked at them, her one visible eye widened in surprise and shock.

"The Chief ordered all former and older ACME agents to respond," Ivy answered.

Carmen nodded her head.

Ivy snuck away and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked the other line up. "Gabs?" she asked.

"Yes?" the voice asked. "Ivy? What's going on? Oh god, please don't tell me..." the other line started to cry.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I really am. The Chief called in everyone that's older than Zack's age to the scene" Ivy replied with a sigh.

Carmen and the others heard the conversation and watched with profound sadness.

"No. No, no, no" Gaberialla broke down in tears, and Ivy collapsed on the sidewalk, holding her head as she spoke.

"I need you to do something for me, okay Gabs? Please" she said, staring at Carmen.

"I know. Be there, for Zachary's sake. I wish I could kiss you Ivory Mahagaron" Gaberialla chuckled, as did Ivy.

"I love you Gabs, so much. I wish there were more ways I could have expressed it" Ivy's voice broke.

"Carmen!" one of Carmen's main henchmen yelled. The three Detectives turned around and saw Al Loy running up to them, with a couple standard VILE henchmen behind her.

"What is it, Al?" Carmen looked at her Technological expert, but on the inside, she was panicked.

Just as Al opened his mouth, the second plane hit, leaving the elusive Master Thief's jaw dropped in utter shock.

_**September 11, 2001 - 9:03 AM EST**_

As the plane hit the South Tower, the Detectives and everyone else on the streets, immediately knew that this was no accident.

"All right! We've got people still trapped inside those towers! Let's get them out, now!" shouted Ivy. The nearby henchmen and detectives nodded and followed her inside. Sarah went with them because her girlfriend was still trapped inside on the 92nd floor of the South Tower.

While Carmen took charge on the ground, her new henchmen twins, Eagle's Eye and Hawk's Eye stole two F-16s and flew over the city. To keep a lookout for anymore hijacked planes.

_**September 11, 2001 - 9:37 AM EST**_

"Chief! Anther plane just hit the Pentagon" Zack exclaimed, sweat rolling down his face, as tears currently were. He wondered who would do such a thing.

The Chief relayed the information to Carmen, who promised some of her henchmen were going there now.

**_September 11, 2001 - 9: 59 AM EST_**

Ivy was the first one that felt the ground shake under her feet. Sara felt it next, and the group had to raise their arms above their head to protect themselves from falling debris.

_**September 11, 2001 - 10:55 AM EST**_

Carmen stood still as her henchmen moved innocent civilians out of the way from the cloud of debris and concrete, as the South Tower collapsed.

"Ivy? Ivy!" she yelled, fully recovered and ran to the guts of the tower, a few squads of her henchmen, followed.

_**September 11, 2001 - 10:28:22 AM EST**_

As the world watched, the North Tower collapsed, just an hour and forty-two minutes from when the plane crashed into it.

_**September 11,2001 - 10:30 AM EST**_

"Chief! Do you mind telling me what the hell is happening here on my soil?" President Bush looked terrified on the Chief's big screen.

Zack didn't blame him. He was scared too. But, for his sister and everyone else that he knew did't have a chance at surviving. That amongst other things, broke his heart.

"Look, I need to call you back. A lot of my agents are trapped in the towers. I need to make sure they're okay" The Chief explained, with tears in his eyes.

"If they're not?" Bush asked, knowing how much the AI cared for his players and detectives.

"You know the protocol" Even though he wasn't at the age to go on assignments such as this, Zack knew what he meant. If any of the detectives were killed in action, Chief's protocol stated to compensate their families with financial and familiar loving support.

He hoped that wouldn't be the case with Ivy.

_**September 11, 2001 - 4:45 PM EST**_

Ivy groaned, and squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. She groaned from the pain. The redhead tried to move and find she couldn't. She looked down and saw why.

A huge slab of concrete pinned her down. She couldn't move or feel her arm. She knew it must've caused some serious damage to it, when it fell on her.

The only problem was, as she looked around her, she found dismembered henchmen and ACME detectives. She cried out in anger, gripped her hair in a tight fist.

_**September 11, 2001 - 5:20:33 PM EST**_

"Carmen" a voice called. It belong to one of VILE's henchmen, who was accompanied by an ACME agent.

Carmen turned and motioned them closer. "What is it?" she asked.

The henchman sighed. "It's bad boss. The World Trade Center finally collapsed. Luckily, no one was inside" he said, looking at the utter destruction in the wake before them. Carmen looked at it and sighed.

"But, people were inside the others" she whispered. She then turned back to the two young men before her. "Call everyone back. We have work to do" she ordered.

* * *

In the wake of 9/11, very few survivors were found. Among them that were rescued were The Player, Sara Bellum and Ivy Mahagaron, who had life-threatening injuries. Both were immediately taken to the local hospital by chopper.

VILE and ACME signed a bill with the President to ensure the events doesn't repeat itself. As for the fallen agents, their families sobbed at their news and the funerals hadn't left a dry eye.

* * *

_**September 11, 2017 - 10:43 PM, EST**_

"Kids! Careful, momma's gonna be home at any time" shouted a young hispanic woman.

Three children; a girl and two boys, looked at their mother.

"So?" snarked the girl.

"So, you need to listen to your mother while I'm gone, Lizzie" the children gasped and smiled, before running full speed into their mother. The redhead burst out laughing and landed on her back in the doorway, with a grunt.

"Where were you this time?" one of the boy yelled. The woman gave him a noogie.

"You know I can't tell you that, Simoné" she said, earning a glare from her other son; Rameriéz.

After a few minutes of the children on their mother, they were ordered to go upstairs and get ready for dinner. Once they were in their rooms, the two women looked at each other.

"Hey, Gabs" the redhead smiled softly, and passionately kissed the younger woman.

Gabrielle smiled in the kiss and hugged her wife tight around the waist. Her head was on her chest.

"Could you believe it was sixteen years ago from today, Ivy?" she asked, being rewarded with nod from the older woman.

Ivy was now in a branch with both ACME and VILE agents, who were transported to different parts of the middle east in response to the Terrorists. It was very dangerous, but necessary.

"Would you like some dinner, Ives?" Gabby asked, her eyes shining with tears threatening to spill.

In response, Ivy kissed her passionately again and smiled. "Fuck yeah, Gabs. I'm starving!" she exclaimed, dramatically.

Her wife laughed and when everyone was situated in their sits for dinner, they all dug in. A happy family, is what Ivy finally got. She looked at her kids and smiled.


End file.
